Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Kirochu Family 2017
Transcript Nicole: "The Iconic-Todaro Family visited the Kirochus in 2017, because Paula met Ji min via Facebook." Paula: "Hi Ji min!" Ji min: "Hi, come on in!" family come on in and see Tariko playing with her Mesprit plush Ji min: "That's Tariko, she is from Japan, Pokemon is very popular in her home country." Giuseppe: "Toys are for babies." Ji woong: "No there not." Ji min: "That's my twin brother, Ji woong. We're both famous YouTube celebrities, and we have our own sketch comedy show, called the Ji min and Ji Woong Show only featured on YouTube." Giuseppe: "Only you both are allowed to watch TV." Paula: "Giuseppe!, sorry, he does that, alot." Ji min: "What's wrong with watching TV?" turns on the TV Giuseppe: "SPANKING!!!!!!!!" Paula: "This happens, TARIKO! RUN!!!!!!" runs to her room and shuts the door to play tea party with her plush dolls Tariko: "Azelf! Reshiram! Vaporeon! Protect me from Giuseppe!" hides in a pool of Pokemon plushies opens the door to reveal Pokemon plushies everywhere Giuseppe: "It will be hard to find her as possible!" Anna: "Hey! what in the name of holy Russia are you doing!!" turns around to see Anna with a Tom Cat plush in her left arm and a Jerry Mouse plush in her right arm Giuseppe: "Do you own these toys?" Anna: "No." Tariko: "I can watch Pokemon if i want, AND NO OLD NAGGY, ABUSIVE JERK IS GONNA STOP ME, NO ONE! Anna can watch Tom and Jerry if she darn well pleases!" pushes Giuseppe out of her room Anna: "AND STAY OUT!" leaves Tariko's room and shuts the door and gives the key to Tariko and she locks the door goes out into the backyard Ji min: "And yes, Giuseppe is an old abusive, naggy jerk, Anna and Tariko were right!" Anna: (from outside) "Boo-yah!" is playing with her Palkia and Espeon plushies Tariko: "Now time to make a Pokemon Adventures video." gets her Sony video camera out of her closet and films her pokemon plushies Ji woong: "Tariko also has a related show, called Tariko Pokemon Adventures were her Pokemon plushies are the cast, the main are her Azelf and Reshiram plush, which is number #3 which has no damage, she uses the themes and ending songs from Japanese horror films, she made many sketches her sketch is called Lake Grudge, where she portrays her lake guardians haunting a place and killing anyone in contact with it,the next one is Mailtime with Tariko and Azelf where she opens up Pokemon Mail from her fans with her sidekick plushie Azelf helping her, also portrayed by her." Paula: "Wow.. I saw one of your videos Tariko!" Tariko: "Epic!!!" Paula: "They must be pretty popular by now." Tariko: "I also have a fanfiction account." brings out three megaphones Giuseppe: them "THAT'S IT! YOUR PLUSHES AND TOYS ARE GOING TO THE GARBAGE!" brings out 16 megaphones) Anna: (using them( "HOW ABOUT YOU TRY?! THEY ARE OVER 700 POKEMON PLUSHIES IN TARIKO'S ROOM!!! OLD MAN!!!!!!!!!!" [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Iconic-Todaro Family Visit Transcripts